The present invention relates generally to the field of shade systems. The present invention relates specifically to anti-ligature shade systems usable in behavioral health facilities.
In behavioral health facilities, some patients are at risk of harming themselves and will use whatever objects that may be around them to that effect. Thus, in behavioral health facilities, structures and components must be designed to substantially limit their ability to be used by patients who may wish to harm themselves. Embodiments of the present invention relate to a shade system that addresses this need in the art.